No One's A Mistake
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: This hopefully shows more improvement about my OCs Butterfly and Scarlett. I will continue on those improvements. Butterfly has done some mistakes before which made her feel guilty, but things were going to be okay. As for Scarlett, she founds out something about how she was born that made her think she herself was a mistake. But her parents make her realize she's not.


_**Starring: James, Butterfly(My JatGP OC, I own her in this), Centipede, Miss Spider and Scarlett (Scarlett is my OC child for Centipede and Miss Spider, I own her)**_

_**Description: Scarlett finds out the reason she was really born in the first place, besides the fact that Centipede and Miss Spider loved each other enough for a child of their own, and it makes Scarlett think she was a mistake. She feels as if this reason was the **__**only **__**reason she was born. Turns out there's more to it than she thought.**_

_**More to this story, Butterfly was talking to Centipede about her problems. She's done some mistakes before that made her feel worthless too. But she then starts to feel better after talking to him.**_

_**Just for a warning, this does mention some things I wouldn't want just **__**anyone **__**to read, so please be warned there. I don't think this is the right story for just anyone.**_

It was a nice afternoon in New York and that day Scarlett and James were in the kitchen, just talking about many different things. They always had nice talks. Those two got along quite well. James actually in a way, would think of Scarlett as a little sister in a way. Anyway they were having nice talks but then one thing James brought up caught Scarlett's attention completely. But it wasn't a good thing after a while. James had to tell her the truth about something of her parents.

"I remember just before you were born Scarlett," James said. "How I told your parents how much I always wanted a sister."

Scarlett smiles at first.

"And also," James continued. "I told them since they love each other so much, they should have a child of their own instead of just having me in their life. Even if I would like to have someone as a sisterly figure, they said no to having a child that day."

Scarlett's smile started changing into a frown.

"I hate to tell you this Scarlett, I really do." James said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But you are supposed to find out sooner or later, and Centipede and Miss Spider said it's okay if I tell you sometime after you were born. They then would explain the rest to you."

"What is it James?"

"Well they weren't expecting a kid at first.." James sighed. "They were happy when they found out about you, that's the truth. But they weren't planning on having a kid. That's all I can tell you from what I know."

"So... if they weren't expecting me, that makes me a mistake?" Scarlett tears up.

"No you're-"

"I'll talk to Mommy and Daddy about this." Scarlett said right away.

Before James knew it, Scarlett ran out of the kitchen to try to find her parents to talk to them about this. She wasn't expected at first? Did that mean while settling down, her parents used protection maybe and it didn't work? Scarlett didn't know a thing about those things, but she did know one thing for sure. She was unexpected to her parents before she was born. They may have loved knowing she was going to be born, but what did James mean by unexpected? Did it mean that Centipede and Miss Spider didn't want a child at first?

Scarlett didn't know her mother Miss Spider was out buying groceries, but she found her father Centipede in the living room along with Butterfly and they were talking about something that has happened before Scarlett was born. Scarlett just stayed close by listening, but neither noticed her. (This takes place in the story _**"Love Potion Goes**_**_ Wrong"_**, a fanfic that takes place before Scarlett coming along)

"What do you mean Butterfly?" Centipede asked. "By the love potion wasn't only my fault?"

"I admit that you didn't listen to me when I told you what you had to do with it..," Butterfly responded. "But it's my fault too. I mean look at the facts! At first I had a wise choice by telling you you should just tell Miss Spider about your feelings for her, but when you didn't want to do it, I should've tried to help you tell her instead of what I did instead. I decided to give you that love potion in the first place as if it was okay! I don't even know why I did something like that, after all, love potions won't help find out if Miss Spider truly loved you. I shouldn't have made that an option."

"Don't feel bad Butterfly..," Centipede said.

"I almost ruined your chance of being with her for her loving you for real." Butterfly sighed. "I guess I was so caught up in so much work to do that time, because I am stressed about work since it's so much, that I didn't think that day through. I didn't think of the fact that the love potion would make Miss Spider fall in love with you, but make us both clueless on whether or not the real her loved you for real."

"You shouldn't work that hard Butterfly," Centipede said. "I mean I noticed since that time and now too, you work harder than you need to. Like every time someone would ask you for a favor, you always say yes."

"I know, it's just hard for me to know how to say no." Butterfly said. "But in life there has to be times when you need to say no for someone's own good. I mean I decided to give you that love potion as a yes. I need to learn how to say no and not to work harder than I really do, or else I won't think right. I just really need to apologize to you for this."

"Why didn't you do it that time when we used the love potion on Miss Spider instead?"

"I'm sorry." Butterfly said. "Like I said before, I work too much on making and selling cloths, products, furniture and more. I work myself up to hard and when I do, I seriously forget to do things and could be very late at them. But it's better to say sorry now than never."

"It's okay." Centipede said.

"Just look at me." Butterfly wasn't feeling any better. "I'm not perfect as others would think I am.."

"You don't need to be perfect.."

"Oh yes, I know. But I did suffer a lot before. I mean since my old family hated me, I feel like I was nothing more than a mistake." Princess said. "Not anymore though since I have you guys."

Before Centipede said anything else, Scarlett who was listening, came out to where they could see her and speaks up. "Mistakes huh? I know I am one."

Centipede and Butterfly both gasped when they saw her but mainly to what she said.

"Scarlett, a mistake?" Centipede was confused.

"Don't lie to me Daddy," Scarlett kept getting more and more upset. "James told me the truth. You and Mommy weren't expecting me!"

Centipede knew what she was talking about there. Since James only said what he knew about the truth, he and Miss Spider had to explain more of this to Scarlett since they knew everything about it.

"Scarlett, there's more to this than you think." he said. "He only told you what he knew about this, but I promise you there's more to this and you'll understand."

Scarlett shakes her head. "No. I just don't think I wanna know anything else about it."

Scarlett then walks up stairs to get to her room, upset about finding out.

"Centipede." Butterfly said. "Where's Miss Spider? You and her both have to explain everything to Scarlett."

"Angel Fangs will be here soon." Centipede responded. "Coming home from grocery shopping. You don't wanna tell Scarlett something to make her feel better?"

"I don't know what to say her to," Butterfly responded. "Because I'm not her parent. There's nothing I could do about this. Only you and Miss Spider can do this."

"We will." Centipede agreed.

Not long after, Miss Spider comes in with the groceries. After she gets in the kitchen with the groceries and James helped with her it, James explains to her about Scarlett.

"Scarlett knows part of why she was born now." James said. "I only told her what I know. But she didn't take it well..."

"That means Centipede and I need to tell her more about this...," Miss Spider said. "She needs to know the rest to this."

Miss Spider then gets out of the kitchen and Centipede was just about to tell her about Scarlett, but Miss Spider stops him.

"James told me Scarlett is upset about it." Miss Spider said before Centipede said anything. "You and I need to go tell her more to this. Where is she?"

"She went up to her room." Centipede responded. "She was upset about this, I found out after talking to Butterfly about her problems."

Miss Spider looks at Butterfly. "Are you okay now?"

"Things are getting better now, don't worry." Butterfly responded. "I've just made some mistakes myself and needed to talk to Centipede about them, I trust him well. I don't feel worthless like I used to anymore. I'll be fine, but what you really need to worry about is Scarlett."

"Okay." Miss Spider nodded in agreement and then she and Centipede both goes upstairs to talk to Scarlett.

Miss Spider gently knocks on Scarlett's door.

"Who is it?" Scarlett spoke up in her room.

"Your father and I," Miss Spider responded calmly. "May we come in?"

Scarlett didn't say another word and just opens the door.

Centipede and Miss Spider didn't like the sight of Scarlett. She obviously looks as if she's been crying.

"What do you guys want from me?" Scarlett asked. "I'm just a mistake, you didn't expect to have me and didn't want to at first."

"Scarlett please," Miss Spider said, still speaking calmly. "There's more to this than you think."

"That's what Daddy said..." Scarlett frowned.

"You won't feel better unless you listen to us." Miss Spider said.

"Well..." Scarlett thought for a second, then decided to listen. "Okay."

"Scarlett, we just have to admit how happy we were when we found out you were going to be born." Centipede said with a smile. "Best moments of our lives!"

"I already heard from James that you guys were happy when you found out about me," Scarlett said. "But I was still unexpected. You guys weren't planning on having me as your daughter!"

"Scarlett, do you realize something?" Miss Spider asked. "Notice your age difference between James. You were born years after we moved to New York. Ten years after. James was older when you were born than from when we came to New York. He's grown up now. He's still around, but I would've missed having someone young here. We may have not been planning on having another child after he was grown up and all, but we are happy it happened."

"And besides, even if Spidey and I had our moments of arguing, we do still love each other." Centipede smiles.

"We still did have enough love for each other to have a child together." Miss Spider said. "James was like a son to more than just me in this family. Even if he isn't any of ours by birth, he was like a son to many of us. And as for you Scarlett, you are mine and Centipede's by birth. Since James is a boy, I had complete hope ever since I found out I was having a child, for it to be a girl. I wanted to take care of a sweet female such as yourself to see how it's like. It's different in a good way. And Centipede and I love each other to raise you together. We love each other enough to experience how to be parents by birth and of course, we both love you."

Scarlett starts to smile. She was feeling much better now knowing all those things. She didn't feel like a mistake anymore. She felt like she was worth something.

"And I love you both too," Scarlett said as she spreads her arms and gives her parents a hug.


End file.
